Always Watching Over You
by justlook3
Summary: In an universe where the events of Revenge of the Sith turned out differently, Padmé Amidala must make difficult decisions about her fate and those of her newborn children.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This story was written before Revenge of the Sith came out and was my solution to how Luke and Leia came to live with their foster families. I also answered the question of how Leia could have remembered anything of her mother (something that I feel that the prequels never sufficiently answered). This story originally appeared in print form in the zine Remote Control (Issue 19, 2002).

* * *

Dagobah was a world perpetually shrouded in a thick, heavy, white fog. The landscape was equally nightmarish, deep murky swamps, twisted gnarled trees, quicksand, and creatures that only existed in this far-flung corner of the galaxy. Dagobah was a tiny world, far out in the Outer Rim, and although it teemed with life none of it was human or any of the other civilized species.

So it was here that they came. Here in a primitive hut did Padmé Amidala Skywalker, former queen and senator, give birth to twins, a boy and a girl. She named the boy Ruwee after her father and the girl Cordé after the handmaiden who had given her life in Padmé's service. The girl looked like her mother. The boy broke his mother's heart when she looked down into those eyes, so much like his father's.

Although she loved her children deeply, when she looked at her son Padmé could not help but be reminded of the man who had won her heart and of the dark nightmare he had become. She bonded closely with Cordé, but kept Ruwee at a distance.

Tonight, Padmé was watchful as she sung her children to sleep, Cordé in her arms, Ruwee in his crib nearby. Although she could not bear to hold him, Padmé tried her best to show him that she still loved him. In time, if they had time, she would get past the pain of Anakin's betrayal. For the moment, they were safe from her husband and his dark master.

Safe here on this world where Master Yoda had defeated the evil Darth Tyranus, but unwittingly left an opening in the ranks of the Sith. An opening that Anakin Skywalker had filled. Yoda had explained that the balance between the evil presence of the Sith Lord and the good presence of the Master Jedi sheltered them from Force users. Yet Yoda worried about the effects that the evil might have on the Force-sensitive infants.

Soon it would be time to move on.

The curtain used as a room divider was pulled aside. Dormé, the former senator's trusted advisor and handmaiden, now heavy with child, entered the room.

"General Kenobi has arrived, my lady."

"So it is time then," Padmé said softly.

Dormé nodded sadly and then moved to take Cordé from her mother.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi was standing in the main room of the hut. He was dressed simply, not in the robes of a Jedi, but in the simple garb of a peasant. Padmé noted that he looked exhausted and aged beyond his years. The war had taken a toll on him, but she knew that what haunted him most was losing his only apprentice, a boy whom he had become quite fond of, to the Dark Side.

"General Kenobi," she said simply in greeting.

"My lady." He bowed his head briefly. "Are the children well?"

"Quite well, thank you. Is there news from Coruscant?"

Kenobi paled.

"It's not good, is it?" she asked.

"No. We must move quickly. I am not entirely certain that I was not followed."

"I thought that Yoda's balance protected us."

"Strong the children are in the Force. Soon found we will be," came Yoda's voice from the doorway.

"Besides, my lady, we have agreed that this planet is no place to raise children. We must move on."

"But where will we go? Anakin will surely find us."

Obi-Wan and Yoda exchanged glances across the room. It quickly became apparent to Padmé that they had decided something that they had not discussed with her.

"What is it?" the young woman demanded.

"Strong the presence of the twins is. Separate them we must."

"No!" Padmé shrieked. "You are not taking one of my children away from me."

The two Jedi again exchanged glances. As if by some unspoken agreement, Yoda left the room.

* * *

Her husband's former master laid a hand gently on her arm. "Padmé, I know you are upset. But had the Jedi Order not been broken, your children would probably have been taken away to be raised in the Temple."

"I know that." She shook off his comforting hand and began to pace around the small chamber. "But they are all I have left. I have lost my home, my position, my family, and my husband. All I have to remind me of the good in Anakin are my children." Padmé's voice choked with emotion as she turned away from Obi-Wan so he would not see the sudden tears. "I cannot be parted from them."

"Padmé, you told me yourself that you are having trouble bonding with Ruwee," he said gently.

She sighed heavily. "Because he reminds me of Anakin, Obi-Wan. I have been hoping that time will allow me to get over that." The young mother turned around to face Obi-Wan once more. "But I'm afraid I no longer have that time."

"No, you do not." Obi-Wan came nearer, placing a gentle hand on each of her shoulders, staring into her brown eyes. "Listen to me; the twins are very powerful when they are together. Anakin will surely find them. We cannot let that happen. Separation is their only hope. I will take Ruwee myself and go into hiding."

Padmé nodded reluctantly, then paused as if a thought had occurred to her. "You told me that Master Yoda was mediating on their futures. Has he seen anything?"

"I have told you that the future is always in motion."

"Yes, but there is an important decision to be made. Where we hide the children depends on what he has foreseen. I know this to be true," she said firmly, taking Obi-Wan's hands off of her.

Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side. "You speak as if you knew the ways of the Force."

"I have been around Jedi for years, Obi-Wan. Besides, I was trained to be a leader, a public servant. I was trained to observe those around me. I have seen you and Yoda together and I know you have knowledge you have not shared with me." Padmé spoke in the same commanding tone that had served her well as queen. "I am their mother- my decisions are the final ones."

"Yes, my lady," Obi-Wan said softly, after several heartbeats as the former queen had stood silently staring at him. "Yoda senses that while together the twins are very powerful, separately Ruwee has the potential to be a great Jedi Knight, one who may well set right what has gone wrong. But he shares some of his father's traits, a propensity for arrogance and stubbornness. We feel that perhaps an upbringing with hard work and steady discipline will curb those tendencies."

Padmé nodded as if pleased. "And Cordé?"

"Cordé is strong in character already. Yoda senses that she has the potential to be a great leader. She shares your traits, towards service and leadership. She would do well to be trained to be a leader. Yoda feels that while her Force strength is not as great as her brother's, her leadership skills will be just as important to the future." Obi-Wan spoke earnestly. "You do realize that your children are our only hope?"

"Yes, I know," she said with determination. "I have made my decision. Call in Master Yoda."


	2. Chapter 2

When Yoda returned, Padmé was sitting on a rather uncomfortable chair. She was sitting straight as a rod, her hands folded on top of the small table in front of her. She was staring at the curtain that separated them from her children as if she could see through it.

"I will take Cordé to Alderaan," she spoke calmly but did not look at either Jedi. "Senator Organa's wife Milla recently miscarried. They have been hiding the tragedy from their people, as the royal house does not have an heir. She will not be able to have another child. They approached me before about adopting both of the children." Padmé finally looked away from the curtain and at the two Jedi and said with a small smile. "Dormé is married to one of the royal family's attendants and I will assume the identity of one of their retainers and remain in the court." _That way I will be able to see at least one of my children._

"Alderaan. Good choice that is. Their adoption law simple it is. Train your daughter as a good diplomat, Senator Organa will," Yoda said very pleased with the choice.

"And Ruwee?" Obi-Wan asked, waiting for the instructions that could very well alter the rest of his life. He had pledged to look after the small boy.

"Owen and Beru on Tatooine," she said simply, resuming her looking at the curtain, never as much as muscle on her body moved from its rigid pose.

"Owen?" Obi-Wan asked, puzzled, he had never heard the name before and wondered at the connection.

"Owen Lars is Anakin's stepbrother. Beru is his wife. I met them when Anakin's mother died," Padmé explained, still not looking at him. "Beru and I exchange communications from time to time. She is barren and desperately wants a child. They are moisture farmers. Ruwee will benefit from the hard work. And Anakin vowed never to return to Tatooine."

"I will remain on that planet to watch over Ruwee and provide guidance when he is ready." _So it will be Tatooine. _He smiled grimly to himself. _Qui-Jinn would have found the irony in this, hiding the son of Anakin Skywalker in plain sight in the very place that this all began._

"Thank you, General Kenobi," Padmé said with one of her gracious smiles, finally turning to look at him. She then turned her attention to the other Jedi. "What of you, Master Yoda? Will you come with me to Alderaan?"

Yoda shook his head. "Remain here I will. Send the children to me when ready they are."

"Then we must not delay. We will leave this night," Obi-Wan said.

"I will accompany you to Tatooine, Owen and Beru do not know you." Padmé said, standing.

"As you wish, my lady," Obi-Wan bowed his head quickly, then glanced at the curtain. " I need to converse with Master Yoda."

Padmé understood his glance and nodded slightly. "I will pack up the children."

* * *

Beru Whitesun Lars was in the kitchen of the dwelling she shared with her husband and until his recent death, her father-in-law. Owen had just come in and she was busy fixing the evening meal. Her thoughts did not wander from the task at hand. Her life was a simple one, that of a farmer's life. Not that it was an easy life, not at all; life on a moisture farm was hard, constant work, constant worrying that they would not break even this year, with the ever-present threat of Tusken Raiders, strange desert beasts, and sandstorms. But there was a rhythm of life here, a simplicity about it that Beru was quite content with.

Into the general quiet of the late afternoon came a sharp pounding on the home's outside door, the one that led up from their dwellings and work areas to the desert above. "What in blazes?" Owen mumbled, brushing past her on his way out.

"Who would be visiting at this hour?" she asked the empty air around her as Owen had already gone.

She ran after him, up the stairs to the door. Standing in the doorway was a young woman, dressed in a simple brown gown, wrapped in a plain cloak. In her arms, she held a bundle, tightly wrapped against the desert. Standing behind her was an older man, also dressed simply.

The woman looked so familiar to Beru. The farmer's wife stared at the woman in front of her and suddenly a flicker of recognition crossed her face. But, it couldn't be. Could it? Padmé, Owen's stepbrother's friend, the glamorous Senator? The last time she had seen Padmé, her city ways and her splendid gowns had dazzled Beru, clothing far more ornate than anything Beru would have ever thought to own. Even a dress that Padmé would have considered simple was far more glamorous then even Beru's wedding gown. What had happened?

"Padmé?" Beru asked with uncertainty.

"Hello, Beru." Padmé smiled. "Can we come in? We are in great need of assistance."

Beru's eyes flicked to her husband and he nodded at the travelers.

Once inside, Padmé quickly introduced the couple to Obi-Wan and then told them her story.

"I don't wish to be parted from Ruwee, but we must protect him from his father. Please, Owen and Beru, I beg of you, could you please take him? Protect him? Raise him, love him for me?"

Beru looked at the infant in Padmé's arms. How she longed for a child of her own. He was so cute, sandy wisps of hair, big blue eyes. But Owen's decision was the final one. She looked over at him.

Owen sat, thoughts swirling around him. On the one hand, he did have a duty to the child, even if he was related to the boy by marriage. He had cared deeply for his stepmother, this child's grandmother. He had never really gotten to know Anakin, the only time he had met his stepbrother was when Shmi was found dead. He mostly remembered Anakin's anger, his intense, suffocating anger. One did not need to be a Jedi to have seen that anger. The thought of it sent shivers down Owen's spine. And Padmé's story only increased his unease. He could be taking something quite dangerous into his home. This Obi-Wan character was to stay around and watch over the boy. That didn't make him feel any easier. But then he saw Beru's face as she looked at the baby. He knew how much she wanted a child and how disappointed they had both been when they found out she could not have one. He would do anything to make her happy and they could use another person around the place. As for the Jedi thing, he knew that Anakin hadn't always been dark and creepy, not from his stepmother's stories. If the boy wasn't trained, nothing would happen. He'd be damned if he'd let this child go the way his stepbrother had- he'd promise his dear stepmother that much.

"All right," Owen said finally.

Beru let out a squeal and took the infant from Padmé's arms. She looked him over and laughed, "But Ruwee is no name for a moisture farmer's son. Do you mind if we renamed him?"

"He won't be our son, Beru," Owen interrupted.

"What? You just said . . . ."

Her husband again interrupted Beru. "You know the adoption rules on this planet are complex and confusing, Beru. We tried to adopt before and you remember what happened. The idea is to keep Ruwee safe, not let the whole planet know who he is. He will be, as he is, our nephew. There are no laws against taking in an orphaned family member. But you are right, Ruwee is no name for a child of a moisture farmer."

Padmé nodded. "Very well, perhaps a change in name will help protect him."

"Luke," Obi-Wan who had been very quiet until now, suddenly said. "Name him Luke."

"Huttese for 'Chosen One'." Beru smiled and looked down at the child. "I like that. Luke Skywalker you will be."

"My lady," Obi-Wan said softly, "We must go."

Padmé looked up at him, sadly. "Yes. Can you give me a moment?"

Obi-Wan bowed and walked out of the room. Owen followed him. Beru handed Luke to his mother.

Padmé held her small son tightly. Then she cradled him in her arms, looking down into his face, the face that had so much of his father in it. But this time, she did not see Anakin just the sweet face of her baby, her little Ruwee. "Goodbye, my sweet precious Ruwee. You were born of love, created in the light. Never forget that. Some day, you will bring the light back to the darkness. Even if I was distant, I always loved you. I will always love you. And somehow, some way, I will always be watching over you." She kissed him tenderly one last time.

Padmé blinked back the tears, trying to remain stoic. She handed her son back to Beru. "Thank you, Beru. Thank you so much." Then Padmé took one last longing look at her son and dashed out of the room.

As Padmé dashed past, Obi-Wan turned to follow her. Owen caught his arm.

"You say you plan to stick around here?"

"I do indeed."

"If you plan on staying on the planet I can't stop you. If you think it's necessary to protect Luke, that's fine. But I'll be damned if I let you come any closer than this to my nephew. Anakin went from the bright promising child of a wonderful woman to some kind of dark, half-machine monster because of you and your damn Jedi." He poked a finger into Obi-Wan's chest accusingly. "I owe it to Shmi not to let the same thing happen to her grandson. You got it? You're not welcome on this property."

"Owen, you can't stop destiny. Some day Luke will come to me."

"Get out!" Owen's normally pleasant face flushed, his fists clinched in anger. He was angrier than he had been in years. He was very close to getting his blaster.

Obi-Wan simply turned and left. Owen watched as both Padmé and Obi-Wan boarded their craft, then turned and went back to his wife and nephew.


	3. Chapter 3

Alderaan, a wondrous planet, so similar to the green beauty of Naboo, loomed ahead of the small starcraft.

Padmé had bidden Obi-Wan a fond farewell back on Tatooine, where he left to find his own way to protect Ruwee- Luke, Padmé corrected herself.

Now it was time to hide Cordé. This time would be a little easier. Padmé knew she would find refuge at the court of the Organas. Milla Organa was a distant cousin and Padmé and Bail had worked on many of the same committees together for years. She would be able to catch a glimpse of Cordé from afar.

Dormé entered Padmé's cabin. Dormé was beginning to have a hard time walking. Padmé knew that her time of confinement was very near.

"We are about to land on Alderaan, m'lady. Senator Organa is anxiously awaiting you at the platform."

Padmé smiled. "I am hoping that your husband is also among those awaiting us."

"He is indeed, m'lady. My time is quite near and I am happy to be home."

* * *

Bail Organa was indeed waiting for them as they disembarked. Dormé was whisked off by her husband and Padmé barely got a chance to say her goodbyes. She would see Dormé again soon enough, and perhaps Dormé's new child as well.

"I am so glad to see you, my dear." Bail said gently as they walked quickly into the privacy of his palace. "News from Coruscant has not been good. When I had not heard from you in so long, I became quite worried. Did Master Kenobi not accompany you?"

"For part of the journey." Padmé did not say any more until they were safely inside. Once there, she stopped and turned toward her friend, but instead of looking at him, she studied the tile floor. "He and Master Yoda decided it would be best to separate the twins. Ruwee went to Tatooine to be raised by Anakin's stepbrother. Master Kenobi remained behind for protection." The former senator looked up at Organa and spoke softly. "That is why I have come here. To offer to you and Milla, my daughter."

"Padmé!" Bail backed up slightly, overcome with shock. When he regained his wits, he said kindly, but his face was sad, "While it will certainly do both of our hearts good to be able to transfer our love to your little Cordé, I cannot help but feel sorrow that you have to give up your child." Organa took both of Padmé's hands in his.

"I know she will be in good hands." Padmé said firmly but her voice cracked with betrayed emotion. "I also came here to seek refuge. I hope to find safety in your court, under an assumed identity of course." Her voice turned pleading. "I have nowhere else left to turn."

"Of course," Bail pulled his dear friend into a comforting embrace. "You know you will always have a home with us."

"Thank you so much, Bail," whispered Padmé. Then she finally let herself go, sobbing on the shoulder of the kind man in front of her.

* * *

Padmé sat alone for the last time with her daughter. In an hour, the simple adoption ceremony would take place. Cordé would be adopted by the Organas with all of the prestige of the House of Organa. She would be a princess, the heir to the chancellorship of Alderaan. She would also be given an Alderaani name: Leia.

Her children had been renamed, being raised in homes not her own. This was not the dream that Padmé had had when she married Anakin. How cruel destiny was. But her children-her children were the hope of the future. Their safety came before her personal feelings. She could hear footsteps in the hall. The nurse would soon be here to take Cordé away.

Padmé pressed her lips against her baby's forehead and whispered a similar promise to the one she had made to her son. "Goodbye, my precious Cordé, light of my life. You were born of love, you are love to me. I will always, always love you. Keep that in your heart, remember me if you can. But always remember, I will never be far, just around the corner, always watching over you."

She finished, just as the nurse walked in the room. Padmé stood and watched her go, sad and beautiful. This was the image that somehow Leia remembered, deep in her mind; a stray thought that lingered in her dreams for all of her life. This sad and beautiful woman watching her be taken away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three years later**

"My lady, you cannot. Allow me to go in your place, it is far too dangerous." Dormé pleaded.

"Dormé, Winter needs her mother. I will not allow you to risk your life," Padmé answered.

"Leia needs her mother too."

"Leia has a mother. I am not her mother any longer. Dormé, please understand, I worked too hard to preserve the Republic. I need to go to this meeting."

"What if it is a trick? Something that the Emperor and Lord Vader had a hand in? Please do not go, m'lady."

"Dormé, I have a duty and I will do it. You have a duty as well. You have a child to raise and tomorrow you are to be introduced as the princess' governess. I need you to look out for my daughter in my stead. Please do not argue with me further on this."

Dormé bowed her head. "Yes, my lady."

* * *

The gray-suited officer walked nervously toward the suite door to which he had been summoned. He steeled himself then opened the door.

He snapped to attention and when the occupant of the room nodded, he reported his news. "Lord Vader, we poisoned the meeting room of the Loyalists with gas as you ordered. I am to inform you that all are dead."

"Was former Senator Amidala among them?" Vader asked.

"Yes, my lord."

"Very good. You are dismissed Captain."

The captain saluted and left the room. As he started down the hallway, he could hear an anguished moan, something not quite human and a scream, a shouted name that sounded like "Padmé." But he did not return to the suite to find out what the trouble was; he knew of too many others who had made such a mistake and did not live to pass on the warnings.

* * *

Bail Organa led his squirming daughter toward the nursery. "Now, Leia, there's someone important I would like you to met. I need you to calm down for a minute."

Leia stared at her father for a moment, but did indeed calm down. She had bonded tightly with this man. But try as she might, Milla just didn't have the connection. But Milla's health was poor as it was. It was a shadow on all of the court. But today was not the time to think about this.

"Leia, I would like to introduce you to Dormé Malisa and her daughter Winter. Dormé will be your governess and we hope that Winter will be your playmate. Dormé, this is the Princess Leia."

"Pleased to meet you, your highness." Dormé dropped a curtsey, but Leia had already run off with Winter in tow to show the other girl her playthings.

"She is quite the handful, much like her mother," Bail said quietly, giving a hand up to the woman before him. Padmé Amidala's beautiful face looked back at him.

"Thank you for this chance, Bail," she whispered.

"I am truly sorry about Dormé."

"I am as well. She would not listen to me. I owe it to her to raise Winter the way she would have."

"And now you can look after Leia as well."

"I will always be watching over her."

Bail only smiled and squeezed her hand then left the nursery. Padmé went over to play with her two daughters.

The End

* * *

Author's Note: Winter is a character from the Expanded Universe. She was introduced as Leia's aide and a playmate from her childhood. It was said that people often mistook the serious Winter for the real princess as opposed to the tomboyish Leia. At the time I wrote this, they had not established a parenthood for Winter, so I just made up a connection to Padmé. I also made up a name for Bail's wife as I am uncertain what it was if it was ever revealed. I always got the impression that Leia's adopted mother died when Leia was young, thus I mention her illness.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
